Infection is a serious complication in the abdominal trauma patient, despite the use of peri-operative prophylactic antibiotics. Massive fluid shifts and hyperdynamic physiologic responses may alter drug kinetics in these patients and render standard prophylactic regimens less effective. The purpose of this protocol is to study the pharmacokinetics of prophylactic antibiotics in patients undergoing laparotomy for abdominal trauma.